La vida de una flor y su despedida
by Katengecchi
Summary: Serie de One-shots con finales trágicos. Advertencia: Suicidio, depresión y otros males del alma. Todos los personajes.


**!Hola a todos!, estoy escribiendo una de las partes criticas de "La luz que quiero para mi" por lo que estoy atravesando un pequeño bloqueo, aunque espero tener el capitulo en esta semana... mientras les dejo este pequeño One-shot que ya andaba rondando por mi mente (por los fics "Dejame te cuento una historia" de Night Flying) y que hoy por fin tomo forma, es mas corto de lo que esperaba, pero espero les guste.**

 **Esta es la primera de una serie de pequeñas historias trágicas, cada una será independiente y no tendrá relación con las demás. Espero dejen sus opiniones.**

 *** Hay una pequeña referencia a** **"Los sufrimientos del joven Werther" de Johann Wolfgang Goethe**

* * *

 **Capitulo de la soledad de Tojou Nozomi**

Mi departamento se encontraba a oscuras, la luz del lluvioso día se colaba a través de las ventanas e iluminaba parcialmente todo haciendo de cada rincón un mar de siluetas, acababa de salir de una larga ducha, me había asegurado de quedar impecable, pues hoy era un día importante, probablemente el más importante en mi vida, incluso si podía ser criticado por muchos, para mí era lo correcto y también era necesario.

\- Hoy es día de solucionarlo todo -

Mi departamento también estaba impecable, y todo se encontraba bien acomodado, luego de comprobarlo me dirigí a mi habitación, me acerqué a la repisa, donde tenía varias fotos:

De mi graduación de la primaria, donde sonreía con alegría en medio de mis padres quienes habían hecho lo imposible para estar presentes, al menos, ese día.

De mi graduación de secundaria, donde me encontraba al lado un letrero adornado con flores que decía "Ceremonia de graduación" con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, esa foto me la había tomado la profesora a cargo de mi clase, en ese momento mis padres ya se habían enterado de mis preferencias, luego de una dolorosa discusión, su mejor plan fue alejarse de mí y darme dinero regularmente para mis gastos, al menos eso se los agradecía.

En otra foto nos encontrábamos los miembros del consejo estudiantil, en medio se encontraba una chica rubia que desprendía confianza y seguridad en sí misma, al lado me encontraba yo con la típica sonrisa que se había vuelto mi máscara.

En la siguiente fotografía estábamos Elicchi y yo en nuestro viaje escolar, en el fondo se podía ver un gran templo y se podía notar un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, fue el día en que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella.

Mucho había pasado, largas tardes en la sala del consejo, peleas con el trío de segundo, el anuncio del cierre de la escuela, los episodios de tristeza y frustración de Elicchi que nunca pude controlar por completo, todo esto había creado una barrera entre ella y yo contra la que no podía hacer nada, mis intentos por ayudar a las de segundo me trajeron problemas con Eli y cuando ellas se rindieron gracias su hostigamiento, a pesar de mis sentimientos por ella, no pude perdonarla por completo.

A partir de ahí, las cartas no me dejaron ver nada más.

Mis sentimientos de soledad fueron apoderándose de mis días, mis únicas alegrías las encontraba en los momentos en que Elicchi lograba olvidarse de la escuela, algo que pasaba muy poco, y en las esporádicas platicas que tuve con las chicas de segundo, que a pesar de todo aun conservaban esa energía que se contagiaba al ver la sonrisa de Honoka-chan, ella también estaba sufriendo, pero sus amigas y su familia la sacarían adelante, me alegraba de corazón saber eso.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, y la graduación marco el final de mi presencia en la vida de Elicchi, la cual regreso a Rusia, a quien nunca pude decirle mis sentimientos.

¿Por qué no lo hice? Por miedo.

Pero eso ya no importaba, probablemente todo terminaría como lo hizo con mis padres, era mucho mejor que me recordara como una buena amiga.

Tomé únicamente la foto del viaje escolar y la llevé conmigo hasta mi cama, una jarra de agua fría y un vaso se encontraba en mi buro, varias cajitas completaban la escena, me serví un vaso con agua y abrí la primera caja.

Luego de terminar de tomar la última pastilla de esa caja, recordé algo.

\- Esto me faltaba, que tonta soy – dije en voz baja mientras sacaba de mi mochila mi libreta favorita y comenzaba a escribir.

Termine y arranque la hoja para luego doblarla cuidadosamente y ponerla al lado de mi almohada, ya la ocuparía después.

Un fuerte mareo comenzó a hacerse presente, y una sensación de pesadez comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, tenía que apresurarme si no quería quedarme a la mitad del camino, me termine las siguientes cuatro cajas, la jarra se encontraba vacía y las cajas ya estaban en la basura, me acosté en mi cama y mire al techo, todo comenzaba a verse borroso.

\- El sonido de la lluvia me encanta, extrañare eso –

Mire la fotografía y algunas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

\- Espero seas feliz mi amada Elicchi –

Puse la fotografía sobre mi pecho y mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, ya todo estaba hecho.

 _"No hay culpables, me voy porque lo veo necesario,_

 _para mí, para todos…_

 _He visto los campos por última vez y el cielo,_

 _Adiós y perdóneme…_

 _Dejo arreglados todos mis asuntos,_

 _Adiós otra vez,_

 _Ya volveremos a vernos, y entonces la dicha nos sonreirá"._


End file.
